Beautiful
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been together for two years. But what happens if the rumors and stories become too much for Mitchie, will she believe she's not good enough for him? Smitchie FLUFF


**Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Mitchie sat on the bed she shared with Shane on the tour bus. They had been dating for two years. They loved each other to bit's and neither of them were close to falling out of love. Mitchie looked at the tall mirror attached to the wall in front of her and sighed. Why did she have to have such fat thighs? Why did her stomach have to pork out in millions of places? Why did she have to look just plain ugly?

She quickly closed the magazine that was open on the bed. Hiding away all the pretty, thin, beautiful girls. Why couldn't she look like them? Shane would prefer any one of them any day. She was just plain, boring, fat and ugly.

Mitchie stared at her reflection in the mirror and felt tears well up in her eyes. She pulled at her hair trying to look at least a bit better. It didn't work, her hair stayed in its plain straight fashion. She bit her lip trying to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. She picked up the magazine and chucked it across the small bedroom.

Her breathing started to become hard as a single tear fell down her face. She stood up her eyes still fixed on the mirror. She looked at herself. Why would Shane be in love with something like her? Her eyes continued to well up with tears. She suddenly was grateful everyone was out and she was left alone. She didn't want anyone to see her like this especially Shane.

The last couple of month's horrible rumours had been spreading about her. Saying she didn't deserve to be with Shane, she was fat and ugly. She had no talent and she looked like she had come out of a bush backwards. She tried to ignore the rumours but it was difficult, Shane repeatedly told her again and again that none of it was true. But after a while it seemed like the more she heard it the more it was real.

Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as she looked at her reflection. It was true, all the rumours she was ugly. She was fat and worst of all she didn't deserve Shane. He needed someone who was truly beautiful, thin and talented. She was none of those.

Her crying got heavier and her chest heaved with every hard breath. She leant against the wall and slid down it slowly trying to stop crying, but it just made it worse. The magazine caught her eye and the thoughts invaded her head again and again.

_"She so ugly!" "She has no talent! She's just so wrong, everything about her." "She just wants his fame!" "She doesn't deserve him!" _The words echoed though her brain. Her sobs became harder, she picked up a t-shirt off the floor which happened to be Shane's, she gripped onto it and pulled it to her face. She breathed in his smell making her tears fall faster. He was too good for her! He was a famous rock star with all the girls falling at his feet. He didn't need her, he had everything. She was just baggage that wasn't needed.

Her sobs were getting worse as she struggled to breathe properly.

Outside the bus be known to Mitchie, Shane walked up quietly. His hands were dug into his pockets. He decided to come back from the meal early, he didn't fancy sitting with Nate and his girlfriend Caitlyn and Jason with his girlfriend. He was worried about Mitchie who claimed to not be feeling very well and stayed behind. He tried to stay as well but she forced him to go and have a good time. But he couldn't. He was worried about her, she was the love of his life and if she wasn't well or the slightest it upset he wanted to be there for her.

He walked up the stairs quietly; it was close to midnight meaning Mitchie may be asleep. He opened the tour bus door quietly trying not to make a sound. He stepped in and took of his jacket when a sound caught his attention.

He froze; he heard the sobs loudly coming from his and Mitchie's bedroom. His eyes widened and he made a run for it as quick as he could to the bedroom. His heart quickened scared at what he would find. It killed him to hear Mitchie like this.

He opened the bedroom door and Mitchie's head snapped up and saw him standing there. Her heart stopped, she quickly wiped her eyes and tried to control herself. Shane immediately went across the room and pulled her into his arms. He doing so caused her to cry even more.

Shane pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said softly. Mitchie continued to cry. She was trying to calm down but the words kept echoing through her head. Shane began to get really worried.

"Baby, please calm down. Breathe" he said rocking her back and forth.

Mitchie gasped for a breath and clutched onto his shirt. Shane continued to rock her back and forth trying to calm her down. Mitchie's ragged breathing really worried him.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked her stroking her hair. Mitchie didn't say anything, she just cried.

"Please Mitchie. I hate to see you like this, tell me what's wrong" he begged. Mitchie took another gasp of breath trying to calm herself down. She shook her head repeatedly.

"Baby please" he said frustrated. He continued to rock her back and forth. "Please tell me what's wrong"

Suddenly Mitchie jumped up from her position on his lap. Shane just sat there shocked. She started backing up to the closed door. "I don't deserve you Shane, there's so many girls out there who are better than me" she said quietly. Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart never felt so broken, she hated tearing herself away from him, but it was the only way.

Shane shook his head and stood up. "Mitch, I don't want any of those girls, I want you. I love you"

She shook her head quickly. "No! You can't love me, I'm ugly, I'm fat. You shouldn't love me" Her voice was laced with tears. Shane shook his head again, where was this coming from? This wasn't his Mitchie.

"Mitch, where's this coming from? I've told you before that you are definitely not ugly! And I can definitely say you're not FAT!" he said getting frustrated. He walked towards her and tried to pull her into his arms. But when he got close she ran to the other side of the room. Her breathing was getting out of control, every breath was gasped for, she was shaking violently and she was clutching onto the sides trying to stand up.

She continued to cry and wouldn't dare look at him. She knew she wasn't worth his time, she knew that he didn't need her. But she did need him, but she was going to have to take the pain, it's what's best for him.

Shane sighed and looked around the room wondering what caused her to become so self conscious. He spotted the magazine out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. Mitchie watched him waiting for him to agree with her.

"Is this what's made you so upset? These girls are stick insects Mitchie! They look like they could break any second." He said softly shaking his head at the magazine.

"No, they are the perfect size Shane! That's what girls are supposed to look like!" she exclaimed her voice becoming louder.

"No they are not! I find this repulsive! They are far too thin! It's horrible. I couldn't stand having a girl this thin! Mitchie you're the perfect size not them!" he said closing the magazine and chucking it onto the floor.

"I can't even look at them Mitchie! Yet I could stare at you forever."

She looked down at the ground and continued to shake her head. "No, I'm fat, they keep telling me! They keep writing it! It's in the magazine!" she said becoming hysterical.

Shane kept his ground. "Mitchie your not! Magazine's just write that stuff because they need a story! You know that everything they write is utter rubbish! There's no way you are fat! Your beautiful, I love you just the way you are!" he looked at her, trying to make her see sense.

She looked at him and tried to wipe her tears. "I'm not" she gasped out before falling to the floor. Shane quickly went over to her and pulled her into his arms again. She tried to struggle free but he wouldn't let her.

"Mitchie you're so beautiful I can't even put it into words" he said holding her tightly. She stopped trying to struggle and looked at his face.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice. She had mascara stains running down her face but to Shane she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"Really" he agreed. "I love you so much and I can't stand it to see you like this. It hurts me knowing that this is eating you up inside"

"I'm sorry" she choked out trying to find her normal breathing pattern. Shane pulled her closer to him.

"You mean so much to me Mitchie and seeing you like this breaks my heart. You need to understand when I tell you this; the media will try and break us apart. But whatever happens I'm going to fight for us. I need you in my life, I couldn't function without you."

Mitchie looked up to his face and smiled softly. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you"

Shane smiled and nodded to her. "I mean everything I have said Mitchie. I need you in my life."

"I need you too" she said moving and wrapping her arms around his neck, she leant into his body and rest her head on his well built chest. Shane placed his head on top of hers and held onto her tightly.

After a few minutes he lifted them both off the ground and carried her over to their bed. He set her down gently onto the cover and went to move backwards, but she wouldn't let him.

"No" she whimpered quietly. "Stay with me, I need you with me"

Shane smiled softly. "I am baby, I'm just going to do something that needs to be done." He explained. Mitchie nodded and released her arms from around his neck. She watched him as he walked to the other side of the bedroom. He bent down and picked up the magazine.

"See this Mitchie?" he said holding up the magazine. Mitchie watched him from her position on the bed waiting for him to come back. "This is going where it belongs" he said, he ripped the magazine in half and opened the window, he chucked it outside and all the pieces fluttered to the ground.

He closed the window and turned to Mitchie who was sitting silently watching him. He smiled at her and walked back over to the bed in the small room and climbed onto it next to her. Once he was seated comfortably she latched herself onto him again. He smiled to himself and ran his finger through her hair.

"I love you Mitchie, don't ever forget that. You're the only one I want, and one day I'm going to ask you to marry me" he said softly as Mitchie looked up to his face and smiled at him. She leant up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too"

**Well what do you think of my first Smitchie one shot? Did you like it? Do I deserve a review? This one shot took me ages to finish and I think it turned out pretty good. Please review and tell me what you think. I will be writing some more Smitchie one shots soon. **


End file.
